The present invention relates to a nozzle and more particularly to a nozzle for inflatable objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,831 discloses a nozzle for inflatable objects, including a nozzle seat which is subject to engage with the inflatable object in such a manner that it is normally retracted in the inflatable object but also being extendable from the surface of the inflatable object when being pulled out; and annular wall extended from the nozzle seat which defines an air inlet; a plug for insertion into the air inlet; a plug arm extended from the annular wall and connecting the plug with the nozzle seat; a plug extension extended from the plug at a position remote from the plug arm and having two holes; a tie at a side of the air inlet opposite the plug arm being passable through the two holes on the plug extension; and a piece of one-way membrane extended from a lower face of the nozzle seat which during inflation allows air to blow in through the air inlet but which blocks air from flowing out of the air inlet when the nozzle seat is protruded from the surface of the inflatable object.
Such nozzle can be easily and conveniently used and a quite satisfying effect is achieved. However, some disadvantages still exist in such nozzle. For example, generally, when using the inflatable object, the nozzle is retracted into the inflatable object without protruding beyond the surface thereof. After the nozzle is retracted, the one-way membrane is detached from the air inlet. Although the tie and plug extension can be associated to securely prevent the plug from slipping away, in case the tie and plug extension are not fastened due to negligence, the plug will be apt to separate from the air inlet due to external collision, making the inflatable object deflated to cause danger. Moreover, the tie has a knob and is serrated and the plug extension has two holes so that the tie can pass through the two holes and firmly associate with the plug extension so as to more securely fasten the plug in the air inlet. However, it is troublesome to pass through the tie through the two holes of the plug extension. This often makes the user feel inconvenient.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a more practical and convenient nozzle for inflatable objects to solve the above problems.